


I never would have guessed

by MPantrochilles



Series: The Children of Heroes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Rose is so done with these nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MPantrochilles/pseuds/MPantrochilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus is quite obvious, and doesn't really think things through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never would have guessed

Rose didn’t even look up to need to know who had just walked past them in the library. She recognised the sound of his footsteps- or rather his shoes- and more importantly, Albus had stopped the annoying tapping of his pen against the table. Rose had regretted giving Albus the beautiful fountain pen the minute she’d discovered that he’d discovered it make a clinking sound against the table that “helped him think”. That had been in second year. It was now fifth year. She rolled her eyes and looked up at Albus, who, sure enough, was staring in the direction Scorpius Malfoy had gone.

“Just go and talk to him,” she whispered, so as not to incur the wrath of the librarian. Albus shook his head, adamantly. Rose pursed her lips, leant back in her chair, and crossed her arms. Albus couldn’t help but think that she looked just like Aunt Hermione- though her huge afro was ginger instead of black- she’d started changing her hair colour in fourth year to become the “ultimate Granger-Weasley”. Hugo had followed suit after- though for a short while his hair was green due to an unfortunate mispronunciation. He got used to it, and even liked it after a while.

“You know he’s really mad that you’re not talking to him- that you’ve just dropped him after five years of being best friends?”

“How do you know?”

“You do realise our worlds do not revolve around you right?” she teased with a smirk. Albus glowered. He knew they were friends, and at first he had been a little jealous. In those first few months when Rose became their third musketeer, Scorpius didn’t pay as much attention to their friendship as usual- Albus had thought that perhaps he’d had a crush on Rose, and so he was trying to show off and be as nice as possible, even well behaved- not participating in any pranks. He then realised that Scorpius was simply trying to prove himself to be worthy of her, and him, Albus supposed. Rose was very protective of Albus for some unknown reason- then again she was very protective of everyone she loved.

“I feel bad,” he muttered to his cousin, wrinkling his nose and rubbing the bridge. It was an odd reflex to have- Mum had pointed out that Dad wrinkled his nose in the same way when he pushed up his glasses. Albus had sighed- as if he’d needed another comparison to his Dad. Now, he kind of liked the shared idiosyncrasy.

“I’m not surprised you feel bad. You have no one to talk to-”

“I’m talking to you! I have other friends!”

“I know, that’s not what I meant- I mean you don’t talk to anyone else like you talk with Scorpius.”

Albus shrugged. He guessed she was right. They had an understanding of each other that nobody else seemed to understand.

“Where the hell did you get the idea that distancing yourself would be a good idea to get over your crush anyway?”

“Shut up! You’re so loud!” He whispered, kicking her foot under the table. And then he mumbled “Cosmo on snapchat.”

“You’re really dumb, Al.”

“Oi!”

“Then don’t listen to trashy magazine articles that don’t know shit.”

He was about to retort when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He spun around, and was faced with Scorpius Malfoy- his best friend who he’d been ignoring for a week. Scorpius swallowed and pushed his round glasses up his nose.

“Can I talk to you?”

Albus turned to Rose, who was pointedly ignoring him and scribbling away at her charms essay. She looked up when he kicked her under the table again.

“What are you looking at me for? I can study by myself- have been since forever or do you just not know me? Go with the nerd.” She grinned at Scorpius, and he rolled his eyes good-naturedly back. Albus glowered at her again, before packing away his stuff and throwing his bag over his shoulder.

“Where shall we go?” he asked- it was kind of awkward asking so formally, and Scorpius raised a dark blonde eyebrow at him, as if to say an unimpressed “really?” Rose snorted behind them.

They left the library, and their feet moved in sync in the direction to “their spot” of their own accord. The walk wasn’t too long, but it was filled with false starts of sentences and small sighs. They reached the tapestry of the knight on a horse- he commented that he “hadn’t seen them in a while” before letting them into the hidden room which they’d stumbled across accidentally sometime in third year when they’d been running from Mrs Norris II when they were out after curfew.

Albus fell to the floor, dropping his bag with a thud as he made himself comfortable on one of the cushions they’d “borrowed” from the Slytherin common room. Scorpius sat opposite him, slightly more gracefully- he’d gotten used to his gangly limbs by now and wasn’t so clumsy anymore- though his reputation as “the clumsiest Malfoy to ever walk these school halls”, as stated by Slughorn, remained.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Albus wanted to slap himself as the words left his mouth, but he didn’t.

Scorpius looked at him stoically. It was quite unnerving- usually Albus wasn’t used to Malfoy: cold and impervious to anything and anyone- he was used to Scorpius: dramatic and loud and unapologetic.

“Have you not been talking to me for the past week because you think of me as more than a friend?”

Albus’ jaw dropped. Scorpius knew Albus was bi, of course, he’d been the first person Albus told- (he’d told Albus in return that he didn’t know what he was but he wasn’t straight) but Albus hadn’t thought that he’d been so _obvious_.

“I’m going to take your silence as a yes. I’m also going to answer your next question: I knew because I know you better than I know myself. And then I’m going to do this.”

Before Albus knew what was happening, Scorpius had crossed the space between them, and was kissing him. Before Albus had time to even respond, Scorpius had pulled away, biting his lip.

“Sorry, I should have asked.”

Albus just shook his head.

“But can I ask if I can take you on a date, a proper date, to Hogsmeade this weekend?”

“You can.”

Albus faltered- his brain wasn’t properly functioning and he didn’t want to seem like an idiot- though that had never been a problem around Scorpius before- but he wanted to ask if Scorpius had meant he could ask, or if he could take him on a date. Scorpius must have seen his inner turmoil on his face because he grinned his lopsided grin at Albus.

“You can take me on a date this weekend.”

Albus was sure he might explode if his heart went any faster or he smiled anymore.

“Can I kiss you again?” he asked, and Scorpius blushed. Albus thought it was the prettiest shade of pink he’d seen. Scorpius nodded, and Albus moved to sit next to him, pulling him closer.

“I really like you, Scorp,” he grinned, and Scorpius laughed.

“Really? I never would have guessed!”

Albus cut off his sarcasm with his kiss, and couldn’t help but think of how lucky he was to have fallen for his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Another short story to help with the writers' block.


End file.
